Dating Game:SasuxSaku:CHAPTER 2 IS UP
by SimplyAsami
Summary: This fanfiction is SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, and NejixTen. The plotline basiclly is after Itachi dies, and Sauske comes back to Konoha. What will happen when no one ends up with the one they are meant to be with? Updating soon! D:
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Non-OC fanfiction thats more then one chapter! dances This fanfiction supports my favorite pairings, including SausxSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, and NejixTen. So enjoy and review!**

_Step, step, step._ Footsteps slowly closed into the gateway to Konohagakure, one of the village's in the Fire Nation. Over the past few years, since the death of the 3rd Hokage, things have been different in the village. No one could relax with the danger of Orochimaru, one of the 3 Legendery Sannin, hanging over them. He had left the village years ago, and formed the Otogakure. Since then, he had given Uchiha Sauske, the last Uchiha besides his older brother Itachi, a curse mark. Orochimaru has lured Sauske to Otogakure, and hadn't been seen by Konohagakure for almost 3 years.

"Sauske's nervous!" teased a blonde haired 15 year-old on his left side. He wore an orange and black jacket with orange pants and a black headband across his forehead.

"NARUTO!" called out an average-heighted girl with short pink hair back in a red headband. "Don't tease Sauske! Of course he is nervous, but you don't need to point it out!" Sakura looked at Sauske in hope, but he just sighed and kept walking forward.

A tall grey haired man pushed Naruto and Sakura out of the way. "Now, now. Give Sauske a break, both of you." he said.

Naruto fell down onto the ground next to Sakura. "Hey, Master Kakashi! Why aren't you pushing Sauske?"

"Well Naruto," started Kakashi,"he isn't acting like a little kid."

"A KID?! I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A KID!" yelled Naruto in rage, standing up quickly and putting his fist in Kakashi's face.

"Naruto," said Sakura,"you are acting like a kid." She stood up and brushed off her tan skort and ran over quickly to where they were. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had succeeded in finding Sauske and were bringing him back to Konohagakure. They were almost to the village.

"Be quiet." said Sauske, it was the first thing he had said since they had left. Sakura looked at him while Naruto blew off the remark. Kakashi swung around the 15 and 16 year-old's and walked in the front. He stopped right in front of the huge gates to Konohagakure.

"Let's go." Kakashi stated, sighing slightly as they walked into the gates.

"Look who decided to come back." said a voice in the shadows. Sauske turned his head where the voice came from, and on the other side another voice popped up.

"Luring Orochimaru back to try to kill us again?"

"Go back to your little cave, you snake." Sauske ignored all of the remarks on both of his sides, and heard Naruto and Sakura try to defend him.

"Shut up! He just killed Itachi!" said Naruto to a woman running a fruit stand.

"He went to Orochimaru to save us!" exclaimed Sakura, raising her voice.

Sauske shook his head and thought, "They are both lies." The walked down the road, past the Acadamy and past a lake and bunches of stores, until they reached the Hokage's office. It stood tall, and he could just see Tsunade-sama's figure in the huge windows. He sighed and followed his former friends into the doors.

**Please review, and tell me to continue or not. YOU HAVE DA POWER! Remember, line breaks aren't working D: And so is those line's like "" or "-". So sorry D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! : Thanks to the three people (you know who you are!) who has put this story on their favorite stories list! And the two who actually put ME on their Favorite Author list! hugs I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

"Come in..." said the Hokage's voice from inside the office. Kakashi opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Kakashi! We weren't expecting you back for another week or so."

"We didn't expect to be back for another week, but we had mission success _early_..." replied Kakashi, opening the door to show Sasuke standing next to him.

"Sasuke!" said Tsunade in surprise, dropping her pen. Sasuke stood in the doorway and blinked before stepping in to let his two squad mates in. The room was quiet, and you could hear the children running around in the schoolyard at the nearby Academy.

"I guess you can thank Naruto here for getting Sasuke back," said Kakashi, pointing to Naruto, who put his arms behind his head and grinned. "We found him at a cave, and Itachi's dead body was also there."

Tsunade eyed the hardened dark blood on Sasuke's fore-head that resembled a poke-mark. "Interesting… Sasuke, do you know how much trouble you have put Naruto and Sakura through?"

Sasuke blinked and stayed silent and still.

"Not talking?"

"Obviously," replied Sasuke, "Until now, in which I was telling you that I do not want to talk about what happened in Sound. Please respect my wishes."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Don't be rude to Tsunade-sama!" she exclaimed, scolding Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "Don't tell me what to do, Sakura." Sakura was silenced by his cold words and slid over next to Naruto.

"Well, Sasuke. You happen to have nowhere to live." said Tsunade coldly, disappointed in Sasuke's behavior. Sasuke glared at Tsunade, angered to be forced to come back to Konohagakure. "So, you have the choice to either live with Naruto or Sakura."

Sasuke turned to look at his two old friends. They both smiled friendly and waved. They were a bit too nice. He turned back to Tsunade. "Neither."

**Mwhahaha xD Evil! Thanks for the review, even though it even said only one word I love all comments! Oh, and I have an editor for my story. She happens to be one of my bestest buddies, and her name is Sayuri! Here on she is known as Pan Sayuri. She is a wonderful writer and Naru-tarted like me and another one of my friends. So don't expect any more mistakes : More reviews!!**

**Sayuri (editor): Yay me! See, now that I'm editing, I can also add little comments… but not to much because that would be rude. Go Naruto! :B**


End file.
